Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos&Nyx, MCGOA PJOHOO KANE crossover
by Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself
Summary: Hi fellow demigods! So today I present to you the next story (*Drumroll*) Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos&Nyx! It's a crossover fanfic of PJOHOO, MCGOA and KANE. You'll understand this story only if you read ALL of the KANE and MCGOA stories. So if you haven't, good luck! Leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys, it's my first fanfic and sorry if this story doesn't go well… Well let's start and nobody likes author's note I presume so I will keep them to a minim and I'll try to update daily. Thanks to everyone who is reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

(Percy P.O.V)

Why, oh why would the fates be so cruel?

Flashback~~

You have been accused of aiding Setne on his way to overthrow the Olympians. What do you presume?" Zeus boomed, angry. "Innocence," I stated. In fact, if I didn't help Annabeth, Sadie, and Carter on the Quest to stop Setne, Olympus would be ashes now and Setne would rule the world. But Gods are stupid. (no compliment here, Athena, seeing you're the goddess of wisdom and all) Poseidon, my wonderful dad (note the sarcasm there) scowled. "You aided him on the path to immortality and we have proof. So, stop trying to lie to us."

"Proof? Who?" I asked. "Why, Annabeth, my dear daughter of course," Athena said.

I gawked at Annabeth. She stared me down. "Percy here pretended to help us during the fighting. He took Setne away for a private chatting while hosting Nekhbet, the vulture goddess. I spied on him and found that he was just faking everything, that he's actually an ally of Setne and he's been lying all along." After Annabeth finished I could barely handle what she just said. Annabeth betrayed me.

"Well!" Zeus thundered, "Do you still insist on stubbornly lying to the Gods?" "I didn't lie," I said.

Poseidon raged. "I Poseidon God of the sea hereby disclaim Perseus Jackson as my son. He will no more have my powers over the sea." I felt like the world was spinning under me. I leaned on my sword for support.

Zeus said: "I vote for his Execution, he has betrayed us and turned to the enemies."

Poseidon said: "I vote for Execution as well, he is no longer my son."

Hades said: "I vote for life. Perseus Jackson helped my siblings on, well, basically everything, and I know that he would never do such a thing." I smiled gratefully at the first God that has voted for me.

Hestia said: "I vote for life as well. Perseus Jackson is a great hero among all." She gave me a warm smile. I returned it.

Athena said: "I vote for death. I have perfect evidence here with my daughter."

After all the Gods voted, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hera, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Demeter voted against me while Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, Dionysus (Yeah. Surprising isn't that?), Apollo and Artemis voted for me.

Zeus boomed. "So, it's eight against six now, Perseus Jackson. Any last words?" I thought about it. I wasn't freaked out at all that I'm about to die. I eyed Annabeth. "I hope you rot in Tartarus," I spat.

Annabeth crossed her arms and looked on with a murderous look in her eyes. Zeus raised his lightning bolt, so I braced myself for the hit and closed my eyes. After a while, still, nothing happened. I opened my eyes and immediately thought that I was in the underworld, but I knew better. This place was Gorgeous and the underworld simply wasn't like this.

P.S Sorry for such a short chap… I'm just getting the hang of this.


	3. Chapter 3

(Percy P.O.V)  
Flashback~~  
"Welcome," Said a man's voice.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And, where are you?"

The man laughed. "I'm right here, my dear Percy."

As soon as he said it, I saw a man form out of thin air. That's when I recognized him. "Lord Chaos," I said in awe.

Chaos smirked. "Percy, dear boy, don't call me lord."

"Um, so Lo- Chaos, was I supposed to be dead?"

"Nope!" Chaos said cheerfully. "I saved you and the Olympians will only see a crater and a pile of dust that isn't you at all.

"Then why did you save me?" I asked.

"Well I had to save my son, shouldn't I?" Chaos replied.

"Your son? I'm sorry Lor- Chaos but Poseidon is my father, or rather, was before he disclaimed me."

Chaos snickered. "That was just the mist covering up what was the truth. I am your real father, Perseus."

"You, Chaos, creator of the Universe, my father?" I almost fell upon hearing the news. "Then who is my mother, then?" Chaos smiled. "Come, and see for yourself, Percy."

I followed him into a palace. All I could say was: "Wow." The palace was enormous. Everything was made of Chaos gold and when I willed a random surprise such as golden flowers sprouted from the ground. (Sorry guys I'm bad at describing)

And I saw my mom and my jaw dropped. Nyx. The very primordial of night who wanted me dead in Tartarus.

"You," She hissed. Chaos said, "Well, well, behave Nyx, he's our son after all."

Nyx's expression changed immediately. "Our son?" "Yep," said Chaos. Nyx ran over and hugged me. "Oh, Omega, my lovely boy. I never thought I would see you again."

"Omega?" I asked. "That was your name before I took you to Earth," Chaos said. "Why did you take me to Earth?" I asked Chaos.

"You're the prince, naturally, so I knew my evil brother End would eventually start to hunt you down. So, I sent you to Earth as a demigod with only your water powers and made Poseidon believe you were his son." Chaos replied.

"So, I am Omega now?" I asked. "If you want to." Chaos answered. "If you don't, you can still be Perseus Achilles Jackson." "I would rather be Omega Nyx-Chaos," I said.

Flashback end~~  
"Omega. Planet Chaos to Omega Nyx-Chaos," Alpha said.

Alpha was my best friend in the whole army. Oh, maybe I should introduce the elite team. Alpha is Luke, whom I brought back from the dead and joined the Chaos Army happily. He is second in command while I'm first in command.

Star is Zoë Nightshade. She is no longer a hunter after I brought her back from the dead but she's very happy now.

Bianca di Angelo is Angel, Charles Beckendorf is Forge, Selina is Beauty, Jason is Thunder, third in command while a certain Pandos who died in the same quest with Jason, Crest is, well, Crest. He doesn't need a code name.

Michael Yew is Archer while Pan- You're right, the god Pan who faded is Wild. Castor is Vines. "What up, Alphie?" I asked. "Chaos asked for you," Alpha said. "Well, I'd better get going," I said.

I opened a portal to Chao's place (Yes, I could do that but only by teleporting to his place) and asked: "Dad, you asked?"

Chaos nodded: "I think you are now capable of holding the full power of the heir to the throne. Also, this might hurt a bit..."

Without warning, dad shot a ball of energy at me, engulfing me in a fiery ball of power. Before my eyes flowed all the elements in the whole freaking universe. A part went in me: Water, I realized before feeling like I was drowning.

Another part: Fire went through me and I immediately felt like I was being burned to death.

Wind, Death, Darkness, Light, Sun, Lightning... Every second I got a new power and experienced a new sort of pain. Finally, it was over. I stood gasping in my dad's room and everything was back to normal, except for the rainbow wings I now had on my back.

"Uh, next time a little warning?" I asked my dad.

"Okay," Dad said, but there was something in his voice like carefulness? He muttered under his breath: "Please don't blow up 10 more planets."

I asked: "What?" He said sadly: "I need you to return to earth to help the Olympians-"

Boom! "No!" Chaos wailed. "You blew up 15 planets this time!"

When I get angry, which isn't often, I always blow up a minim of 3 planets to my anger. Let's say last time I was training with my army and one of the soldiers hit Zoë with a poisoned arrow.

Let's say I was outraged. Several millions of people on different planets had to move away from their planet because it was well, destroyed.

Chaos was really angry at the soldier and he removed him and-well things didn't go well with the poor boy. (Well I'm not gonna call him poor. He asked for it. NO ONE TOUCHES MY WARRIORS ON THE ELITE TEAM ESPECIALLY ZOË)

"Alright, I'll come, LORD Chaos," I smirked after thinking it a good chance to annoy Chaos.

"Didn't I tell you to not call me Lord Chaos?" Chaos asked.

"That's why I said it, LORD Chaos," I smirked again.

"Well, Omega Nyx-Chaos, son of two primordials, commander in the army of Chaos, the second strongest being in the universe, heir to the throne of the universe..." Chaos smirked.

"Lord Chaos, creator of the universe, strongest being in the universe, current possessor to the throne of the universe and blah blah blah..." I retorted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:(secretly)"Chaos! When Percy comes we all call him Perce to annoy him!"**

 **Chaos: "Okay!"**

 **Author: "Can you say the disclaimer please Perce?"**

 **Percy (Omega): "Don't call me Perce!" (Insert thunder booms) "Why aren't you dead? That was Chaos Lightning!"**

 **Author: "Duh. I created you, and I'm absolutely immune to your attacks! But if you don't want to say the disclaimer... (Insert evil laughter) I could let you fall in love with a horse later on in the story!"**

 **Percy/Omega: "(Puts both arms up in defeat) All right! Isabella does not own any of the characters except for those that were made-up. Uncle Rick does... But she owns the plot, some created characters, and my awesomeness!"**

 **Author: "(Narrows eyes) Your awesomeness? I'm going to make you fall in love with a PIG!"**

 **Percy/Omega: "Pigs are awesome! It would be better if you let me kill the god of bad pigs first!"**

 **Author: "All right I will~"**

 **Percy/Omega: "Yes!"**

 **Author: (Finishing sentence) ~Not!"**

 **Percy/Omega: "Dad! Chaos! Come here! He's bullying me!"  
Author: "Ahhh! Help, anyone!"**

 **Chaos: "What's up, Perce?"**

 **Percy/Omega: "What's it with everyone and Perce? Are you just trying to annoy me?"**

 **Author & Chaos: "Yes!"**

 **Percy/Omega: "(Hard Stares)"**

 **Author & Chaos: "(Flinches)"**

(Poseidon P.O.V)

A portal appeared out of nowhere and several men with masks and hoods pulled over their heads stepped through.

Now I saw, they were an army. The army parted and a figure stepped out. He had universal eyes and his hood had the Greek symbol Omega branded to it. His aura was strong, even I knew for sure he's been concealing the most of it. Zeus didn't get it, apparently. So...

Zeus boomed. "Who dares interrupt the meeting of the mighty Gods?"

I swore I could see the leader smirk under his mask. "Mighty Gods? Then why did you ask for our help against Order, Destruction, End, and Void? Surely the _almighty_ Gods don't need help against just four ancient beings yearning to destroying the universe?" The leader teased.

Zeus's face turned the color of a tomato. He threw his bolt at the leader.

The leader just easily caught it and snapped it in half. "Now, now, no need to get testy, Zeus, Drama queen. You Gods think you're SOOO much better than us but in fact, anyone from the Chaos Army can easily defeat all the Olympians. Try any of them." The leader said.

"Can you introduce yourselves?" I asked. "Sure. I'm~"

Before he could finish, another portal appeared and a man stepped through. His eyes were the same color as the leaders, looking like it contained the whole universe. He had a strong aura, but I knew that it was nowhere to the leaders. Why did I know that? None of the Olympians seemed to know.

The man said: "He's Omega Nyx-Chaos, son of Chaos, commander of the army of Chaos, which is basically the army of me, savior of planet 0-400 for what, a thousand times? Second strongest being in the universe, second to my dad Void, and oh, he's also prince and heir to the universe."

The leader glared at him: "Don't you dare." The man chuckled. "Haha."

The leader spoke in "revenge": "Oh, and this is Chaos, creator of all, current possessor of the throne of the universe, my pops, and more. Did you say you all coming with us, Pops?"

Chaos sighed: "Change of plan, it seems."

Zeus immediately paled. "Sorry, Lord Omega, Lord Chaos, I didn't know it was you."

The army looked like they were about to burst with laughter. "Can you introduce your army, Lord Omega?"

"Okay. This is Alpha, my second in command," he said as he pointed to a hooded soldier, "Angel, Star, Crest, Wild, Forge, Beauty, Archer..." He introduced his army.

(Percy P.O.V)

Chaos MMed (mind-messaged) me: "Percy where are you planning to stay?"

"I think I know," I replied. I opened a portal, ignoring the Gods' gasping. "Brooklyn house," I said to the portal.

"Warriors!" I said, "Follow me!"

I stepped through the portal. "Percy where are we going?" Luke/Alpha MMed me. "The place of two old friends of mine," I said.

Carter, Sadie... Here I come.

A/N: Who do you want Percy to be with? Here's a vote:

Girls:

Zoe

Thalia

Bianca

Hazel

Piper

Sadie Kane

Zia Rashid

Artemis

Athena

Hestia

Gaia

Alex Fierro (Girl mode)

Mallory Keen

Samirah al-Abbas

No Annabeth!

Gay:

Luke Castellan

Jason Grace

Nico di Angelo

Magnus Chase

Also Alex Fierro (Boy mode)

Carter Kane

Amos Kane

Tartarus

Kronos

Others:

Other (Plz tell me who)

OC (Name, Age, eye color, hair color, style, either god, demigod (daughter/son of...) Primordial, demi primordial(daughter/son of...), mortal, Einherjar, Magician, new species, and a general description.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Carter P.O.V)  
A portal appeared out of nowhere, shocking the trainees. Hooded figures stepped through. I raised my Khopis: "Who are you?"

The leader(I'm pretty sure it's the leader) raised his hands and a wall of shadows surrounded us.

"Don't worry," He said. "I just put up fences so the Gods won't see us."

"Who are you?" I asked again. "And what do you want?"

He smirked and pulled down his hood. "Percy!" I shouted. There he was, raven-black hair, the same smirk, but his eyes were universal and held coldness in them.

"Carter, seriously, don't shout!" Percy said. "Why are your eyes universal?" I asked him.

"You'll hear soon enough," Percy replied. "Where's Sadie?"

"In the house," I said, "Sadie!"

Sadie came out. "What, Car..."

She stopped when she saw Percy. "Percy?"

A man cleared his throat. "You know them, Omega?"

"Yeah," he said. "We kinda stumbled together."

The man looked thoughtful. "You mean at the fight Anna-" He stopped when he saw Percy's look.

"Please don't say her name, Chaos," Percy said.

"What happened to you two?" Sadie asked.

"I'm going to show you," Percy said.

I was about to ask him what does he mean when we were pulled out of reality. "We're in an illusion," Percy said. "Times goes different. I'm going to show you my life, from the very first time I learned about the Gods to the end."

I saw his life. How his teacher, turned out to be a fury, how he went to camp and found out he was a demigod, how he was claimed by Poseidon, how he went on the quest to retrieve the lightning bolt, how he killed Medusa, how he went to the underworld and back, how he battled Ares, how he went to Olympus and gave Zeus his bolt back.

How he journeyed to the sea of monsters, how he retrieved the golden fleece, how he saved his friend Grover, how he revived Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

I saw him lose Annabeth, saw him sneak on the quest, saw him meeting Rachel Elizabeth Dare, saw him taking the burden of the sky, saw him in Olympus arguing for the life or death of Bessie.

I saw him walk into the labyrinth, how he defeated Antaeus, how he found out that the swordmaster Quintus is Daedalus, how he befriended Mrs. O'Leary, how he was marooned on Calypso's Island and chose to go back and help his friends, how he met his father on his birthday.

I saw him blowing up Kronos' ship, saw him finding out the Great prophecy:

A half-blood of the eldest Gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds.

And see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap.

A single choice shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze.

I saw him diving in the River Styx, saw him fighting Kronos, saw him give Luke the cursed blade, saw Luke stab himself, I saw him turn down Godhood.

I saw him wiped of his memories, sent to the Roman camp, chose to step through the little Tiber, washing away his curse of Achilles, saw him fighting Polybotes, saw him been made Praetor. I saw him jumping into Tartarus for Annabeth, saw him went to literal hell and back. I saw him closing the doors of death.

I saw his blood wake the earth mother, Gaia. Saw him along with the seven defeated Gaia.

I saw him driving Apollo and Meg to camp, fighting plaque spirits, saw him tutor Magnus Chase on the sea, saw him losing Jason Grace, one of his best friends. I saw our fight with Setne from his Point of view.

"Here goes the most important part," Percy said, "Don't let me look."

I saw him be betrayed by Annabeth. "How can she say that!" Sadie shouted. "That bastard!"

I saw him standing before the Olympians, Poseidon disclaiming him, Zeus blasting him, saw him speed away at the last second.

I saw him meeting Chaos, the man that talked to him a while ago. I saw him slowly become Omega Nyx-Chaos, son of Chaos, prince and heir of the universe. I saw him returning to earth, and we were jerked back to reality.

"You showed them?" Asked Chaos. "Yeah," Percy/Omega said.

"Percy, can you introduce your army?" I asked.

"Take down your hoods, everyone," Percy commanded. I saw Luke Castellan, Bianca Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Zoe Nightshade, Crest, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf...

"They are all dead warriors, brought back to life?" I asked Percy.

"Yeah," Percy said. "They make up a majority of my team."

"Can we stay here?" asked Percy. "Of course," said Sadie.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: 20 reads now! When I published it I thought there won't be any reads at all and OMG how did I get the 4th in sadiekane? Thank you guys all for reading it! Comment below if you wanna be in the story and I will immediately post the next chappie after one of you guys comment. Remember, I will immediately post it so if u wanna read more comment! Also, who do you want Percy to be with? The vote two chappies back have not gotten any comments/votes. If you don't vote I will choose!

Author: "Percy let's prank Chaos!"

Percy: "What?"

Author: "Let's prank Chaos!"

Percy: "What?"

Author: "I TOLD YOU LET'S PRANK CHAOS!"

Chaos: "You are going to prank me?"

Author (stammers): "No...no"

Chaos: "After I say the disclaimer I'm going to prank you! Isabella82958 does not own any PJO or HOO characters. Uncle Rick does. She only owns the plot and my awesomeness!"

Author: "What's up with you? First Percy/Omega, then you!"

Chaos: "(sticks his tongue out) Why not?"

(Percy P.O.V )

Carter led us through the building. But my main attention was on Sadie. She's so charming, the way her hair blows is so hot, she's so cute- Wait. I love Zoe! I love Zoe! Urg.

Carter stopped when he saw a man walking out of the living room.

"Uncle Amos!" Carter said. Amos turned his attention to us.

"Carter, who are they?" "This is Percy," he said, pointing at me, "and those are his Army."

"The Percy?" Amos asked, "As in, the-hosting-Nekhbet Percy?"

"The one and only," I said, "Omega Nyx-Chaos, previously known as Perseus Achilles Jackson, son of Chaos, commander of the army of Chaos, prince and heir of the universe, nice to meet you."

"What?" Amos said, "You're the prince of the universe?"

"And Carter, I thought you told me he is the son of Poseidon?" Amos asked Carter.

"Well, he was, keyword was," Carter said.

"Was?" Amos asked.

"He disowned me," I said bitterly, "they believed that I was plotting against the Olympians with Setne because of that Annabitch betrayed me and tried to get the Olympians to kill me. But it doesn't matter now since I got my amazing pops and mom."

Chaos pouted. "I know I'm amazing," he said.

Carter jumped. He might have forgotten that Chaos was there. "Er, who are you?"

"I'm the one and only, Chaos, creator of the universe!" Chaos held up his hand and bunnies jumped out of the ceiling.

Alpha doubled over in laughter.

Chaos glared at him: "Alpha! Stop messing with me!"

Alpha pointed at me: "Omega helped!" Then he proceeded to run away quickly.

"Omega!" Chaos shouted, "That's it! I'm disowning you!"

The army laughed their head off.

Amos looked awed that we were speaking to the creator so lightly.

"Can you show us where we'll stay?" I asked Carter after the laughter died down. "Sure," Carter said.

He then proceeded to show us to our rooms. My room was the biggest, with a universe hologram moving on the walls.

I had books like Percy Jackson and the lightning thief, the Red Pyramid, and the Sword of Summer. Returning to planet Chaos had cured me of my dyslexia and I found books interesting especially books about myself and the people I know. My general knowledge of them became much more. The books were published under the name Rick Riordan by Chaos' doing. One of the mortals Athena blessed published them.

I flopped on my bed, which was really big, by the way, and used one of the dreamless pillows and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone! (hides behind the pillar) I'm truly very sorry about not updating for so long but I've got multi fanfics going on. Check out my: Percy Jackson Champion of the good, son of Chaos, Book 1 and: Percy Jackson Chaos' son and Voldemort's grandson fanfic Anyways, on with the story!

(Unknown P.O.V)

(Use Rot13 decoder online): Gur obl vf trggvat ba zl areirf. Ubj qner ur oevat fb znal fbyqvref onpx sebz gur qrnq. Punbf unf na nezl. V'yy unir bar fbba rabhtu. Naq gurl jba'g unir n genvgbe va gurve zvqfg.

(Third person P.O.V)

Percy had been hoping the Kanes' pillows might let him actually have a _dreamless_ sleep. Boy, was he wrong.

Percy found himself at Void's castle. Chaos had warned him not to go there at all costs, so it must be dangerous. Percy heard footsteps in the hallway, and hid, just in case Void could see him in his dream. "-took him hostage," came a voice Percy recognized as Void. "That little boy won't have a choice." Void said. "We took him to his _own dungeon…"_

Percy woke with a start. He burst out of his room and ran right into someone. Without thinking, (Κενός) and (Σύμπαν), Void and Universe, each a gift from Nyx and Chaos, was in his hands. "Whoa!" It was Carter.

He was wandering around the house. "Oh, sorry." Percy said, his weapons dissolving into black mass and went inside his body. It was a neat trick, when Percy needed to use his weapons, the mass will solidify into the weapon he needed. A great gift from Nyx and Chaos, on his 1,000th birthday.

Thinking of Chaos, Percy took off again, but not before yelling at Carter to wake everyone up and meet at the dining area. How did he know where? The books. He read a lot about Carter and Sadie.

Once everyone was assembled, Percy took a deep breath and said: "Hi everyone. You must be wondering why I called you all here for a meeting this early in the morning. The thing is, Chaos is kidnapped by Void. I had a dream last night~" Percy then proceeded to tell them about his dream.

Alpha frowned. "Should we launch a rescue mission?" he asked. "Yes," Percy said. "Also, we'll need assistance. This war would be the biggest one we had. Alpha, call the a, b, and d team. The rest should guard planet Chaos. I have a feeling Void might attack there while we're occupied here."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi Everyone! *hides again* so before you start shouting and cursing me out for not updating in the two months, I have an explanation. First, my grandmother died recently. Then my dad fell ill. He's coming back home today… Approximately several hours later. So, I do have a reasonable explanation… Also, I was busy writing my other stories, because as you can see I have quite a lot. Also, this story, to my standards are really shitty. I'm rewriting it… So, if there is anything you don't understand it was probably the solution of a re-write. So please bear with me and… Here's your reward for baring with me for this long._**

(third person P.O.V)

Omega looked at the assembled soldiers in front of him. The Elite team had come up with a plan- Alpha, Star and Forge would go on the rescue mission with a, b, and d team. The rest would either guard camp half-blood or planet chaos, with Omega in charge. Omega first wanted to go on the rescue mission- but being a Primordial, Omega would be detected immediately. They would try stealth first, and Omega's aura would give them away. So as much as Omega wanted to go, he stayed back.

Omega, Beauty, Wild, Archer and Crest went to guard camp half-blood. Vines, Angel and Thunder went to guard planet chaos.

Omega flashed the people with him to camp half-blood's borders. Archer and Beauty were so excited- they got to go back to camp half-blood. But Omega wasn't so ready to face his old life yet- Annabitch had made sure of that. He stepped in the borders last, after Beauty, Archer then Wild.

Chiron trotted out in all his horse-glory. He looked at us. "Who are you?" He asked. "Chiron. I am Omega, son and heir of Chaos. This is my team. We are here on Chaos' orders-" he didn't want to lie to Chiron, but if he didn't do that the campers would be suspicious, especially Annabitch. "to guard camp half-blood. Chaos' brothers and cousins, Order, End, Destruction and Void are waging war on Olympus and us- we have to save you." Omega said it like he didn't like the idea of saving them, but only if they knew…

(Meanwhile, Alpha's P.O.V)

After Omega and them left, we took the portal in Chaos' palace to Void's castle. Why did Chaos keep one there? I don't know. Perhaps because the castle was his. Stupid me. Void just came back and claimed it his.

We sneaked around the corridor, hoping against hope that Void wouldn't notice us. One of us let out a breath of relief when we got to the place where Void kept Chaos, and hopefully away from Void, when a voice laughed behind me. "And just where do you think you're going?"


End file.
